heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Mal'Ganis quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Mal'Ganis. Clicked *Your journey has just begun. (upon purchase) *I must feed. (upon selection) *You call on me? *What is it now? Move *The night beckons. *That was my plan. *Agreed. *Very well. *For now. *I must hunt soon. *So many souls to consume. *The master's will be done. *Chaos will reign. Attack *I hunger! *Tiny mortal. *Die, fool! *Your soul is mine! *Time to feed. *I will enjoy this. *Suffer and perish. Hero Interactions ;Alarak *Your schemes cannot compare to the Legion's machinations. *A true manipulator tricks no one. We simply lead them to the truth they have yet to accept. ;Alexstrasza *I look forward to your efforts advancing the Legion's plans, dragon. ;Angel (Archangel Diablo Tyrael Auriel Malthael Imperius Angelic Valla) *When drained of their Light, the Naaru fall into darkness. Perhaps the same is true for you. *Do not mistake me for that fool Lothraxion. My alliance with the Light is only temporary. ;Arthas *Arthas. When this is over, I will finally claim my vengeance. *Yes, young prince. You failed to kill me. I will not make the same mistake. ;Burning Legion Hero *This realm will bow to the Legion, or it will burn. *Manach sheek-thrish! ;Cassia *How many years do you think you have left, warmatron? The Legion can offer you eternal life. *Very well. I would hate to stand between you and your violent death. ;Cho'gall *Go forth, Cho'gall, and redeem yourself in the eyes of the master. *Oh, it will be. Once I tear you in half for deserting the Legion. ;Demon (Azmodan The Butcher Diablo Mephisto) *I have not met a demon like you before. The master will be interested in this. *Why settle for a single world, when so many are ripe for conquest? ;Dreadlord (Dreadlord Jaina) *Our plans have been set in motion. Are you ready for the final phase? *I'd prefer it if we manipulated these fools into destroying each other. But I suppose more... direct action is acceptable. ;Garrosh *That's what your father said. At first. ;Gul'dan *It is time to prove your worth, Gul'dan. Slay all who oppose us. * See that they do. Our patience with you grows thin. ;Illidan *Ah, the Betrayer. I wonder, how would the master reward me if I brought him your head? ;Jaina *Ah, Jaina Proudmoore. If only you could have done more to save your precious Prince Arthas. *You have no idea how right you are. ;Johanna *A crusader... I've found crusaders to be particularly easy to deceive. *That implies we don't revel in conflict for its own sake, mortal. ;Kel'Thuzad *Never forget, Kel'Thuzad, that the Scourge is a tool of the Legion. You will serve us. *Is that so? Then I will exterminate them. ;Kerrigan *You seem to have a knack for violence. I would like to see it in action. *Are you absolutely certain you're not an Aranasi? ;Li-Ming *Nathreza is home to the greatest archive of magical knowledge in the Twisting Nether. It could all be yours... if you join us. *Your belief is irrelevant. Do not disappoint me. ;Maiev *The Legion is in your debt, warden. That vault of yours provided us with many powerful minions. *(malicious laughter) Is that so? I was not aware you possessed a sense of humor, Shadowsong. ;Medivh *Your quest for redemption is futile, Medivh. You always have, and always will, belong to the Legion. *The Dark Titan cares nothing for your pitiful hope. You will serve him again in the end. ;Orc (Rehgar Thrall) *You orcs had such potential. And you could unlock it again, if you accept our generous offer. ;Samuro *Your blade? The one that butchered so many innocent lives at our command? (laughs) I am not the source of your disgrace. ;Scourge (Anub'arak Sylvanas) *Are you ready to serve your masters? *We created your kind as a precursor to our own invasion. You were made to be expendable. ;Uther *We're more alike than you care to admit, paladin. I too was betrayed by Arthas Menethil. *I must thank you, Uther, for molding Arthas into a man who was so easy to corrupt. ;Valla *You call yourself a demon hunter? You are nothing before the Legion. *Do not mistake me for the demons you know. I am far more dangerous. ;Varian *Varian Wrynn. Would you like to know how you die? *And yet you do so willingly. Your journey into darkness has already begun. ;Whitemane *Ready to do a dreadlord's bidding, inquisitor? It wouldn't be the first time. *(dark laughter) If only you knew. ;Yrel *The Dark Titan is pleased with your people's contributions to the Legion. Would you like to know how many worlds they have destroyed? *Do you have any idea how many nathrezim have already secured your trust? ;Zul'jin *The orcs proved to be a disappointment. Perhaps your people would be more... satisfactory. *What makes you think we weren't your "loa" to begin with? Kills ;General *Anach kyree! *All too easy. *Your death is in vain. *Your time has come to an end. *Is that all? ;Arthas *This is where your journey ends, boy. ;Dreadlord (Dreadlord Jaina) *Is this how Varimathras felt? ;Jaina *Join your beloved in death. ;Kel'Thuzad *It was unwise of you to side with Arthas. ;Uther *And now your failure is complete, Lightbringer. ;Whitemane *You outlived your usefulness. Respawning *I am Mal'Ganis. I am eternal! *I have gathered my strength. *Enough of my time has been wasted. Talent Selection *Clever. *Well chosen. *My strength gathers. *The Dark Titan grants me power. *Interesting. Healed *You've proven useful, healer. *You are wise to serve me. *I will remember this. Hearthing *I must gather my strength at our base. *It is imperative that I retreat. Taunt *I will crush the life from you. *Face the might of the Nathrezim. *It has been too long since I tore someone apar Heroic Abilities ; *None can oppose me! *Vanquish the weak! *Time to die. ; *Your life will sustain me. Humorous These lines can be heard if Mal'Ganis is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: Regular *I watched Varian die on the Broken Shore. Admittedly, I didn't do much after that, but I was there! *So many people mistake me for Varimathras that I've just started signing his autograph when they ask me for one. It's easier than correcting them. *I heard that the Black Dragonflight tried to destroy Stormwind by disguising one of their own as a high-ranking official. Hmph. I suppose imitation is the highest form of flattery. *You'd think that after Balnazaar, the Scarlet Crusade would have started vetting their leadership more carefully. *For the last time, I am Mal'Ganis. I am not a turtle, I am eternal. *A word of advice. The ability to incapacitate your enemies is extremely valuable. I wouldn't sleep on it if I were you. *Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of the work I did with the plague of undeath. But Hakkar the Soulflayer's Corrupted Blood? Now that was a plague! *It is forbidden for one nathrezim to kill another. Granted, the penalty is just a citation and small fine, but it goes on your permanent demonic record. *I wanted to storm Icecrown Citadel and claim my revenge on Arthas, but... I could never get a group together. If only flexible raiding had existed back then! *Are you enjoying this, mortal? Wasting valuable time clicking on me so you can hear these jokes? You're not recording this, are you? *Have you heard the one about the nathrezim baker? He was a bread lord. *No, seriously, that's why we used infected grain to spread the plague of undeath. It was his thing. *(phone rings) Yes? Oh, hello Darkness. My old friend. Have you called to talk to me again? (pauses then sighs) No. I still don't have the Demon Hunter's number. Ask the other one.